ensoushitemitafandomcom-20200213-history
Marasy
}} marasy (まらしぃ) is a well known pianist. It is said that he began to play the piano at the age of 4. He started uploading covers back in year 2008, and was praised for his excellent technique. He covers many Touhou songs as well as a wide variety of other music, such as video game, vocaloid, and anime music. He uses a brown YAMAHA piano in his videos, while in his namahousous he uses a Fantom G8 of ROLAND and a V-Piano of ROLAND. Playlist (2008.08.13) # "Tsuki Made Todoke, Fushi no Kemuri" (2008.08.16) # "Plain Asia" (2008.08.24) # "Demystify Feast" (2008.09.01) # "Yuuga ni Sakase, Sumizome no Sakura ~ Border of Life" (2008.09.14) # "U.N. Owen wa Kanojo Nano ka?" (2008.09.28) # "Saishuu Kichiku Imouto Flandre・S" (2008.10.04) # "Ryokugan no Jealousy" (2008.10.12) # "Fuujin Shoujo" -Rock ver.- (2008.10.26) # "Fall of Fall" (2008.11.02) # "Edelweiß" feat. marasy (pf) and Nakazakosakana ® (2008.11.12) # "Akutagawa Ryuunosuke no Kappa" feat. marasy (pf) and Nakazakosakana ® (2008.11.12) # "Night of Nights" (2008.11.22) # "11/16 Gakusai de Hiitemita" (2008.11.30) # "Naki Oujo no Tame no Septet" (2008.12.06) # "Native Faith" (2008.12.20) # "Nico Nico Douga Ryuuseigun" (2009.01.26) # "Sennen Gensoukyou" (2009.02.14) # "Cirno no Perfect Sansuu Kyoushitsu" (2009.02.22) # "Nekuro Fantasia" (2009.03.16) # "Suwako Medley" feat. marasy (pf) and Nakazakosakana ® (2009.03.25) # "Melt" (2009.03.27) # "Ningyou Saiban" (2009.04.07) # "Cirno no Perfect Sansuu Kyoushitsu" (2009.04.12) # "Sasoribi" (2009.04.29) # "Sasoribi" (Awasetemita) feat. marasy (pf) and maru (e) (2009.05.16) # "5/16 Gakusai de Hiitemita" (2009.05.24) # "Sasorihi" (Awasetemita) -remaster- feat. marasy (pf) and maru (e) (2009.05.24) # "Nanairo Nico Nico Douga" (2009.06.06) # "Red Zone" (2009.06.26) # "Gachimuchi Medley" (collab) (2009.07.14) # "Touno Gensou Monogatari" (2009.07.20) # "Kamigami ga Koishita Gensoukyou" (2009.07.30) # "Japanet Takata OP" (2009.08.02) # "Kero⑨destiny" (2009.08.13) # "Mei" (2009.08.29) # "Taketori Hishou ~ Lunatic Princess" (2009.09.28) # "Shiawase Usagi" (2009.10.09) # "Kumikyoku Nanairo no Nico Nico Douga Ryuuseigun" (2009.10.29) # "11/14 Gakusai de Hiitemita" (2009.11.16) # "Bad Apple!!" feat. marasy (pf) and nomico (v) (2009.12.05) # "Night of Nights" (2009.12.18) # "Touhou Ranking SP2009 Part4(050-001 Place)" (2009.12.30) # "Go! Go! Senkyo" (2010.02.13) # "magnet" (2010.02.13) # "Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu (LONG VERSION)" (2010.02.19) # "Nikkan VOCALOID Ranking 2010.02.20 #741" (2010.02.20) # "Rolling Girl" (2010.04.02) # "Evans" (2010.04.25) # "Namara ni Po Po" (Live Announcement) (2010.05.08) # "5/15 Gakusai de Hiitemita" (2010.05.16) # "Hayabusa" (2010.05.18) # "Ningen ga Daisuki na Kowareta Youkai no Uta" (2010.06.06) # "Ura Omote Lovers" (2010.07.01) # "Utauyo!!MIRACLE" (2010.08.19) # "from Y to Y" (2010.10.06) # "Yume, Tokidoki" (RyuuseiP Original) feat. marasy (pf) and Hatsune Miku (vo) (2010.11.04) # "Nikkan VOCALOID Ranking 2010.11.5 #999" (2010.11.06) # "11/20 Gakusai de Hiitemita" (2010.11.21) # "Yume, Tokidoki" (2010.11.30) # "Don・Quijote no Theme" (2010.12.23) # "Roshin Yuukai" (2011.02.12) # "Saishuukichiku Imouto Flandre・S" (2011.02.26) # "U.N. Owen wa Kanojo Nano ka?" feat. marasy (pf), drm (b), Tabclear Tenchou (d) (Rojiemo) (2011.03.05) # "Just Be Friends" (2011.03.10) # "Last Effect" (Last Note. Original) feat. marasy (pf), Machiya (g), Meian (g), Irojiro (b), Teppei Sensei (vn) and Hatsune Miku (vo) (2011.04.16) # "World's End・Dancehall" (2011.04.25) # "Fire◎Flower" (2011.05.11) # "Matryoshka" (2011.05.26) # "Little Traveler" feat. marasy (pf) and Pokota (v) (2011.06.04) # "pianissimo" (Original) feat. marasy (pf) and Hatsune Miku (vo) (2011.06.24) # "Oja Majo Carnival!!" (2011.06.29) # "Tsuki Geshiki" (RyuuseiP Original) feat. marasy (pf) and Hatsune Miku (2011.07.01) # "Miracle Paint" feat. marasy (pf), Hirai Kei (d), Hiraishi Katsumi (b), Naka Hidehito (cl), Imai Toru (f) and Uchiyama Fumi (v) (2011.07.12) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" feat. marasy (pf), drm (b), Tabclear Tenchou (d) (Rojiemo) (2011.07.19) # "As Ever" feat. marasy (pf) and ASK (vo) (2011.08.05) # "Shinpakusuu ♯0822" feat. marasy (pf) and Kettaro (vo) (2011.08.06) # "Scissorhands" feat. marasy (pf) and Kettaro (vo) (2011.08.11) # "3 Shuunen Touhou Fuujinroku no Kyoku" (2011.09.07) # "Hyadain no Kakakata☆Kataomoi-C" (2011.10.12) # "11/19 Gakusai de Hiitemita" (2011.11.25) # "Senbonzakura" (2011.11.30) # "Hyadain no Jojo Yujo" (2011.12.21)) # "cat's dance" (Original) feat. marasy (pf) and Hatsune Miku (vo) (2012.01.02) # "Gunjou Biyori" feat. marasy (pf) and Akai Ryuusei (pf) (2012.01.14) # "Panda Hero" (2012.02.05) # "Anime Song Medley '00s'90s'80s" (2012.02.24) # "V love 25～Brave Heart～" (crossfade) (2012.03.02) # "Cirno no Perfect Sansuu Kyoushitsu" (2012.03.09) # "No Life Queen" (2012.04.17) # "Ringo Karenka" feat. marasy (pf) and Beat Mamario (vo) (2012.04.27) # "Dr. Slump Araichan no Kyoku" (2012.05.02) # "Taiyou Iwaku Moeyo Chaos" (2012.05.16) # "Connect" (2012.06.01)01) # "Moonlight Densetsu" (2012.06.21) # "Shodai Pokemon no Trainer Battle no Kyoku" (2012.06.29) # "Gekiteki Before After no Theme" feat. marasy (pf), ZimuinG (pf), TEST (g), Shobon (d) and H.J.Freaks (b) (2012.07.01) # "3D-PIANO ANIME Theater!" (crossfade) (2012.07.18) # "Night of Nights" (2012.08.04) # "Amatsukitsune" (Original) feat. marasy (pf), drm (b, g), Kettaro (vo) and Kagamine Rin (vo) (2012.08.13) # "Amatsukitsune" (2012.09.04) # "V-box no Nanka Renshuu Fuukei Toka no Douga" (2012.09.20) (Community only) # "BabyPod" (crossfade) (2012.09.21) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (2012.09.22) # "Vocaloid Medley + α" (2012.10.10) # "Go Go Yuureisen" (2012.10.18) # "Kagerou Days" (2012.10.30) # "Kuusou Shoujo he no Koi Tegami" (Original) feat. marasy (pf), Anho Isshou (g), and Hatsune Miku (2012.11.12) # "Wataru Seken wa Oni Bakari Theme" feat. marasy (pf), ZimuinG (pf), TEST (g) and Shobon (d) (2012.11.18) # "Anison Utattemita Ura Tour★Kawaranai Mono" feat. marasy (pf) and Gom (vo) (2012.11.28) # "Shodai Pokemon no Gym Leader Battle no Kyoku" (2012.12.06) # "Saigetsu" feat. marasy (pf), drm (b), Tabclear Tenchou (d) (Rojiemo) (2012.12.12) # "Kuusou Shoujo he no Koi Tegami" (2012.12.19) # "Cat's Dance" (2013.01.02) # "beatmaniaIIDX Medley" (2013.01.16) # "Ringokarenka" (2013.03.18) # "Ikasama Life Game" (2013.03.10) # "Ofuro ga Waita Toki no Uta" (2013.04.06) # "blackbox" (Original) feat. marasy (pf) and Hatsune Miku (vo) (2013.04.11) # "Jojo ~ Sono Chi no Sadame ~" feat. marasy (pf), H ZETT M (pf), Akai Ryuusei (pf) and ZimuinG (pf) (2013.04.23) # "Hatsukoi no Ehon" -Arrange ver.- feat. marasy (pf), Ran (strings) and GUMI (vo) (2013.04.25) # "Koi wa Kaosu no Shimobenari" (Nyaruko OP2) (2013.05.13) # "Kimi to Boku, Mawaru Sekai" (You and Me, Spinning World) (19-iku- original) feat. marasy (pf), Igusa Seiji (gt), Tissue Hime (ba) and Hatsune Miku (vo) (2013.06.03) # "Taiyou Iwaku Moe yo Chaos" feat. marasy (pf), H ZETT M (pf), Akai Ryuusei (pf) and ZimuinG (pf) (2013.06.11) # "Kimi to Boku, Mawaru Sekai" (You and Me, Spinning World) feat. marasy (pf), Igusa Seiji (gt), Tissue Hime (ba), 19-iku- (gt) and Yumao (dr) (2013.06.21) # "Guren no Yumiya" (Shingeki no Kyojin OP1) (2013.06.28) # "My Life, My Adventure" (Original) feat. marasy (pf) and Kettaro (vo) (2013.07.12) # "Kogitsune no Ran" (Original) feat. marasy (pf) and Kagamine Rin (vo) (2013.07.19) # "Hoshi no Kirby no Uta toka" (2013.08.05) # "Hoshi no Kirby no Uta toka" (2013.08.07) # "Kogitsune no Ran" (2013.08.09) # "5 Shuunen ni Touhou no Kyoku wo Medley ni Shitemita" (Touhou Songs from 5 years Medley) (2013.08.15) # "Jisaku no VOCALOID Kyoku Medley" (Self-made VOCALOID Songs Medley) (2013.08.21) # "Colorful 88" (Original) feat. marasy (pf) and Hatsune Miku (vo) (2013.08.27) # "Project Mirai 2 Songs" (collab) (2013.09.12) # "Shodai Pokemon no Last Battle no Kyoku" (1st Generation Pokemon's Last Battle Song) (2013.09.23) # "Shodai Pokemon no Rocket Game Corner no Kyoku" (1st Generation Roched Game Corner Song) (2013.10.26) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (The Earth's Last Confession) (2013.11.06) # "Ware, Yasen ni Totsunyuu su!" (Theme from KanColle) (2013.11.22) # "Daisuki na Touhou no Kyoku wo Medley ni Shitemita" (Medley of some of my Favorite Touhou Songs) (2013.12.21) # "Mirai Delivery" (Future Delivery) (Original) feat. marasy (pf) and Hatsune Miku (vo) (2013.12.27) # "Anime wo Medley ni Shitemita" (Anime Medley) (2014.01.11) # "Namae no Nai Kaibutsu" (Psycho-Pass ED1) (2014.02.15) # "Only My Railgun" (To Aru Kagaku no Railgun OP1) (2014.03.13) # "Kaze to Issho ni" (Mewtwo Strikes Back ED) (2014.04.11) # "Enemy Spotted!" (Kantai Collection Spring Event Boss song) (2014.04.27) # "Heian Alien" (Touhou Seirensen ~ Undefined Fantastic Object song) (2014.05.08) # "Senbonzakura" -retake- (2014.05.16) # "Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari" (Bakemonogatari ED) (2014.05.27) # "Gusha no Rondo" (Rondo of The Fool) (Original) feat. marasy (pf) (2014.06.20) # "Yobanashi Decieve" (Night Talk Deceive) (Kagerou Project song) (2014.07.12) # "Super Mario World Athletic Theme Song" (2014.07.28) # "Bad Apple!!" -retake- feat. marasy (pf) and nomico (v) (2014.08.13) # "God knows..." (Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu OP) (2014.09.25) }} Discography Participation # 3D-PIANO ANIME Theater!/H ZETT M, Akai Ryuusei, ZimuinG, marasy (Released on July 25, 2012) # 4D-PIANO ANIME Theater!/H ZETT M, Akai Ryuusei, ZimuinG, marasy (Released on June 19, 2013) Gallery | }} Trivia * His name comes from the pokemon Magumarashi (Quilava).Marasy's Nico Nico Pedia article * He was born on March 10, 1990.Marasy's Nico Nico Douga user page * He lives in the Aichi prefecture, Nagoya. * He often has a stuffed pink monkey, Saru, lying on his piano in his videos. * In college, Marasy was in a band with Rojiemo and Sekihan. * Marasy is close to Usa who records him playing Jubeat (Evans). * The sheet on his "Namae no Nai Kaibutsu" cover reads "Chocolate please".